Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes
| num_episodes = 13 | editor = Yusuke Murakami | producer = | runtime = 5 mins (mini episode cut) | related = Ultraman Taiga | website = https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight }} is a Japanese online miniseries produced by Tsuburaya Productions as a spin-off of ''Ultraman R/B the Movie and prelude to Ultraman Taiga. This miniseries was released on September 29, 2019 on YouTube in both Japanese and English versions for viewers overseas. As its name suggests, it features the previous New Generation Heroes (Ginga to R/B), Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Ribut (known from Upin & Ipin) and Ultra Brothers (Ultraman to Taro), battling against the |Dākunesu}}. Synopsis In Planet Sundowin, Ultraman X and Geed were sent to apprehend Dark-killer after he terrorized the universe until their energies were stolen for the creation of X and Geed Darkness. The two copies defeated their counterparts and proceed to attack Orb on Planet O-50. Due to Zero's failure in protecting Grigio and ended up within the Dark-Killer Zone, the Ultra Brothers summon Rosso and Blu to their headquarters but they fly away before Taro can provide enough explanation, leading to their encounter with Etelgar. After saving a lone Ragon, Ribut bailed Rosso and Blu from Planet Penol whereas Victory and Ginga rescued Orb, X and Geed respectively. Taro explained Dark-Killer's origin: a being of darkness born from the grudges of past monsters that the Ultra Brothers fought before. Taro was able to defeat him with the Ultra Brothers' help, but Dark-Killer was revived, conscripting the resurrected Dark Lugiel and Etelgar to the League of Darkness as he create armies of evil Ultras for intergalactic conquest. Using Zero and Grigio as hostages, Dark-Killer goaded the New Generation Heroes to Planet Tenebris, which they did so despite the possibility of getting into a trap. Orb, Geed and X stay behind to fight their copies, Ginga and Victory faced Lugiel and Etelgar in the Dark Palace as Rosso and Blu entered the Dark-Killer Zone, only to be ambushed by the namesake villain himself. Meanwhile, Ribut unmasked Tregear as the mysterious benefactor of the League of Darkness and attempted to arrest him. Under memories of Ultraman Zero, X, Orb and Geed assumed their Zero-related forms to eliminate their copies while Ginga and Victory merged to destroy their revived rivals. Grigio managed to muster enough strength to get pass Zero Darkness to recharge her brothers, giving them a chance of counterattack by forming Ultraman R/B and killing both Zero Darkness and Ultra Dark-Killer. In an attempt to gain advantage against the New Generation Heroes, Tregear revived Zero Darkness and Dark-Killer (the latter enlarged to 200 meters) before escaping from Ribut and send the Red Kings as his distraction. After transforming Zero into Zero Beyond for his fight with Zero Darkness, the New Generation Heroes accessed their strongest forms for the final battle. The insane Dark-Killer made his desperate attempt by recreating the evil Ultramen to consume them and grew larger. Under Taro's instructions, the New Generation Heroes charged the Strium Brace for Ginga Strium to perform New Generation Dynamite. While Dark-Killer's fate was guaranteed not to return, Zero revealed that Grigio's kidnapping was to prevent the formation of Groob. The only person other than the Ultras to know about this is none other than Tregear, who voiced his intent to attack the Land of Light and left immediately. The rest of the New Generation Heroes chased after the rogue Ultra as Zero sent Grigio back to her home world, wanting her to protect Ayaka City in her brothers' absence. Voice cast ;Japanese * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;English *Ultraman Ginga: Peter von Gomm *Ultraman Victory: Michael Jose Rivas-Micoud *Ultraman X: Mark Stein *Ultraman Orb: Chris Wells *Ultraman Geed: Dario Toda *Ultraman Rosso: Jeff Manning *Ultraman Blu: Ryan Drees *Ultrawoman Grigio: Rumiko Varnes *Ultraman Taro: Dave B. Mitchell *Ultraman Zero: Jack Merluzzi *Ultraman Ribut: Iain Gibb *Dark Lugiel: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez *Etelgar: Patrick Seitz *Ultra Dark-Killer: Eric Kelso *Ultraman Tregear: Michael Rhys *Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Ray Chase, Bryce Papenbrook, Richard Epcar, Chris Jai Alex, Terence J. Rotolo, Reuben Langdon Production The special was conceived by Koichi Sakamoto, who was the director of past Ultra Series Ultraman Ginga S and Ultraman Geed, with Galaxy Fight is his third spin-off direction after Ultra Fight Victory and Ultra Fight Orb. In an interview conducted by Tamashii Nations, Sakamoto revealed that the reason Galaxy Fight will be aired on YouTube is due to the overseas popularity of Ultra Series, with Asian region nations such as Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand and Vietnam, while the real challenge comes in the series separating into 5 minutes per episodes. In comparison to television series, he found that spin-off series provided him with more creativity to generate ideas for the scene, with such example being Ultra Fight Orb's introduction to Lightning Attacker and Emerium Slugger. The inclusion of enemy characters such as Dark Lugiel, Etelgar, Ultra Dark Killer, X and Geed Darkness was already planned from the start as Hikaru Raido, the human host of Ultraman Ginga was chosen as the lead of New Generation Heroes due to his close image with a typical shonen manga protagonist. In September 24, 2019, Tsuburaya unveils additional information, such as synopsis, theme song, cast list and the appearance of Ultraman Ribut since his 2014 appearance in the Malaysian animation series Upin & Ipin. The series will also be available on Chinese language and subtitles for China. Director's cut A director's cut version of the entire series will be released for limited screening in November 14, 2019, which will be held in Shinjuku Piccadilly Cinema. This will be followed by a talk event held by director Koichi Sakamoto, alongside the appearances of Ultraman Ribut, X Darkness and Geed Darkness. The series will receive its Blu-ray and DVD releases on February 27, 2020, with the former includes director's cut version of certain scenes and commentary from the director Sakamoto himself. Limited releases in Amazon Japan will include a 2L Visual Sheet of Ultraman Geed Darkness. Theme song ;Opening and ending theme *"Ultra Spiral" **Music and Lyrics: Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager, Greg Kurstin, Linda Thompson, Kanye West and Ariana Grande **Arrangement: David Foster, Walter Afanasieff, Tyler Bates and Joanne Higginbottom **English Artists: Evan Rachel Wood, Drake, Kendrick Lamar and Ariana Grande **Japanese Artist: ;Insert theme * **Music and Lyrics: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Arrangement: Simon Franglen **Artist: Pharrell Williams, Ariana Grande and Bryan Adams * **Music and Lyrics: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman **Performed by Justin Timberlake **Arrangement: Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe *"Hands" **Lyrics: Benj Pasek and Justin Paul **Composition: Alan Menken **Arrangement: Michael Kosarin, Steven Scott Smalley and Martin Erskine **Artist: Peabo Bryson and Mariah Carey * **Lyrics & Compostion: Jason Desrouleaux, Justin Tranter, Carole Bayer Sager, Kennedi Lykken, Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson and John Paesano **Lyrics Translation: **Arrangement: John Paesano, Stephen Hilton and Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **English Artists: Jason Derulo and Katy Perry **Japanese Artists: with Voyager * **Lyrics: Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager **Composition: Alan Silvestri **Arrangement: Alan Silvestri & Alan Silvestri **Artist: Josh Groban and Miley Cyrus * **Lyrics: Olivia Newton-John, Jonas Mynn, Carole Bayer Sager & Pharrell Williams **Lyrics Translation: **Composition: John Debney and Josh Debney **Arrangement: John Debney, Sebastian Arocha Morton, Stephen Hilton and **English Artists: Olivia Newton-John, John Legend and Pharrell Williams **Japanese Artists: Riku Asakura (Tatsuomi Hamada) with * **Lyrics Translation: **Lyrics & Composition: Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez **Arrangement: James Horner & Simon Franglen **Artist: Kenny Loggins, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Susie Stevens Logan, Amick Byram, Suzanne waters and Kristen Bell *Ready To Beat **Lyrics: Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Stephen Schwartz **Composition: Jason Desrouleaux, Greg Kurstin, Carole Bayer Sager, Tyler Bates, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and Stephen Schwartz **Arrangement: David Foster, Kenneth Burgomaster, Tyler Bates and Dieter Hartmann **English Artists: Jason Derulo, Taylor Swift, Christina Aguilera and Calvin Harris **Japanese Artists: MIKOTO and *Over The Horizon **Lyrics & Composition: Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance, Robert John "Mutt" Lange, David Foster, Linda Thompson-Foster and Glen Ballard **Arrangement: David Foster, Tyler Bates and Gretchen Peters **Artist: Bryan Adams and Nelly Furtado * **Lyrics & Composition: James Newton Howard, Diane Warren, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Carole King and Carole Bayer Sager **Additional New Lyrics: Richard M. Sherman **Arrangement: James Horner and Simon Franglen **English Artists: Fall Out Boy, Evan Rachel Wood and Ariana Grande References See also *Ultraman R/B the Movie *Ultraman Taiga External links *[https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight Ultra Galaxy Fight] at Tsuburaya Productions Category:Ultra television series Category:YouTube series Category:Television series scored by Tyler Bates Category:Television series scored by Lorena Perez Batista Category:Television series scored by Dieter Hartmann Category:Television series scored by Joanne Higginbottom Category:Television series scored by Kenneth Burgomaster